A New Time
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: PLEASE READ. The princess, Danica tries to get back her home, but finds more to her mother's life that she didn't care to tell her daughter.PLEASE READ IT VERY GOOD!


A New Time

Once upon a time in a far away land, there lived an enchanted princess, high above her magical kingdom. The King and Queen of the kingdom were long gone, but they left their beautiful daughter, Danica, with everything her heart could desire.

Even though Danica's parents were gone, Danica never knew her destiny for her parents were afraid if anyone, including her, found out her life could be endanger. For her destiny was different than any one could imagine. As so from the day her parents left her, Princess Danica attacked her political duties of her kingdoms with beauty, a fair mind, grace and dignity. Many would say that a combination like that in any woman was not normal, but Danica was not normal and it was a dangerous combination for any man in Danica's life.

By the time Danica's eighteenth life year came around, Danica, rose to the occasion and celebrated by finally being crowned queen of the seven kingdoms.

A magnificent ball was held for her that day, by her ladies in waiting. Princes and presents came from around the countryside's and were waiting for her. As eight o'clock of darkness rolled around, Danica greeted her guests of her life day, with unimaginable beauty. When Danica descended the stairs of the Grand staircase and entered the ballroom, everyone was speechless. For their Princess and new Queen looked exactly like her mother did when she came down the grand stair case in the same ivory white gown. Only this time Danica made one change, her honey colored tresses were piled on top of her head and hung down in curls around her face and neck. For this day Danica outshone the stars themselves.

As the night grew friendlier and tired some. The ballroom grew darker. For without Danica's knowledge she was being cursed, by her Aunt Candra.

Candra was a sorceress, a powerful one at that. She was also the grand advisor of the king in the next kingdom. King Charles always wanted Danica's kingdom, for he knew, if Danica had a sudden 'accident' he would be crowned King of the Seven, include would also be his new kingdom would be in the middle of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Also, he was exactly like Candra; evil and greedy. As a result of his plan he sent Candra, to her niece and take it all away from her. Which in his mind he demanded her to kill Danica. As a reward, if done well, Candra would become his Queen and have all the glory and power she deserved.

Unfortunately for the king, Candra never hated her niece enough to kill her only living relative. As a result, Candra spotted Danica; she pulled back the flowing sleeves of her emerald gown and waved her magic into a spell. To nervous to think properly, she decided on the easiest spell she knew.

On the eve of Danica's twenty-first life day, she would lose everything dear that she would know. To receive it back she must find her magic and one true love. As Candra finished her spell upon her niece, she disappeared. Hoping that Danica's mother; Nacola, her sister, didn't bind Danica's powers to a point of no-return. For Danica may be a princess of the seven kingdoms, she is as well a Kaldernash. Princess of Mystic Realms and Ruler of all things noble.

Years passed and Danica's twenty-first life year came. The kingdoms were pleased; for now they hoped that Danica would find herself a king top take over. A kind, gentle king. Someone to look into Danica's sapphire eyes and be come by the mysterious and mischievous that comes, time to time.

But has midnight came on the eve of Danica's life year, the spell was set into motion and with a light golden glimmer, Danica shimmered out of her bed, only to be woken up in the middle to the silver night forest on moss covered ground. During the time of the princess's disappearance, King Charles attacked the royal kingdom and announced himself king. During that time a dark cloud fell upon the kingdom. Men, women, and children wept for their lost princess, hoping that one day she will return.

Hours later as the sun rose above the horizontal, Danica woke up upon her new bed. As she stared around wide eyes, she realized that she recognized this place. It was the Silver Forest. Danica never had been in the Silver forest before, except once. Her mother and father brought her here for a day. Just lunch really. As a quiet time to get away. Her mother once told her to never play or go near the silver forest, but she never said why. After Nacola, Danica's mother, told her that, Danica was curious why. She studied up upon the massive forest and found it was home to dangerous animals, gypsies, and many of others. The one thing her mother did tell her, why it was called the Silver Forest was because of all the silver nightshade. In day it looked like regular plants, but night it glowed up each path of the forest for travelers and as they grew to admire the plant it slowly lead the travelers astray, until they kill.

Danica follow the Nightshade trail until she came to a clearing in the middle of the clearing stood a parchment in a lite emerald light. Danica lifted her amber nightgown and ran to the paper. As her hand grabbed it, words appeared upon it. She didn't understand the writing and checked the bottom of the paper for a signature. It was from her Aunt Candra. Her mother's sister. Danica heard her mother talked about her sister, and heard her exclaim she never liked her. Danica was really curious, why. So she wrote to her. Candra, she knew, enjoyed writing to her neice and sending her things, but she never explained the tiff that the siblings shared against each other. Danica then looked back at the parchment and read:

_My Darling Neice,_

_A timing has come to were you have to learn. Things are not what they appear to seem. Your mother has kept many secrets from you over the years, about who and what you are. That is what we have argued about. Now it is time to tell. You are a Kaldernash princess. A gypsy. It may be hard to believe, but you are. I sent you to the Silver forest to find our clan there and they will help you. I had no choice to send you, because Charles demand it. Now he has your kingdom. Go to the clan and learn, one day you will rule again._

_Sincerely,_

_Candra_

Danica was shocked to learn this, but understand. Now it was the time for change and she knew it. Danica made her way to the edge of the clearing again, and walked the path.

Two days later, of wondering and losing path, Danica made it to the tribe of the Kaldernash clan. People were everywhere. Children were running around in velvet skirts and jewels made for kings and queens. The elders of the tribe were more dressed down then the children, but they still held the air of important. As she moved closer, everything stopped. The people stopped chattering and stared at the new person among them. Danica held her breath hoping she wouldn't get hurt. Her mother once said, the gypsies did not enjoy unwelcome visitors of any kind.

Just then an elder moved forward, "if you were a Kaldernash, you would know the ruby haired girl to be, Aurelia. The daughter of the tribe's wise woman." Aurelia walked to Danica with her head high.

"Your kind is not welcome here." She said, nastily, just as her mother, Celena, walked out of her tent. Only she recognized the stranger for whom she really was. Celena walked over to her daughter, turned her around and slapped her across her face. Celena stared her daughter in the eye and said, "You will behave." Aurelia looked away and glared at the stranger. Celena held her arms out to Danica. "Daughter of Nacola, we welcome you."

The crowd around them broke into a murmur. Danica and Aurelia both held their head down. Aurelia, for disgracing her princess and Danica for coming to the tribe with bad news and not for pleasurable time.

Celena lowed her arms, "Child what is the matter?" As she said this, Danica broke into sobs and told the wise woman her story of everything that has had. Celena nodded her head for she knew and saw all. As the story ended, Celena told Danica to stay and that they will teach her thing she would never learn.

Years passed, and the Magical kingdom never saw or heard from their princess. Times had fallen upon them. There was no food, and barley anything to drink. The animals moved on, and Charles still insisted that the kingdom stay where it was. For the wealthy and royal had everything they needed.

As that happen there, Danica grew more and more into her gypsy clan. She learned the dances and magic of it all. She could cast spells, summon and talk to the dead, and call upon people wildest imagines. What she didn't expect was to fall in love. The boys name was Daniel and he was the wise woman's son. Eyes like the grasses and hair the color of bark of a maple tree, he was envy, and he was hers.

During the spring of that year, Charles heard rumors of the gypsy clans being more active. This was because of Daniel's and Danica's wedding. During their wedding was when Charles attacked and killed Daniel. For Charles thought it was he planning against him. During that time Danica's grief turned to angry and it was her time to attack. The few months before she had meetings with other tribes to discuss getting her kingdom back. They agreed to help. Now because of this Danica's plan was set to motion. In the night the gypsy tribe took the magical kingdom by force. Many peasants recognized their beloved Queen Danica, in her black and red morning battle guard and helped her. By dawn the clan took over and Danica was in the great hall of Charles, no her, castle. Charles broken and bleeding, begged on his hands and knees for his life. Danica gave it to him and demanded for him sign a treaty to demand he never take over again. Charles did sign the treaty. By as he was leaving, Charles pulled out a jeweled encrusted dagger and prepared to kill Danica. Danica saw this through the glass table and in return, cast a dimension spell on him and shipping Charles out of this dimension and into another.

The next day grand parties were everywhere. People were glad that their Queen was back. Danica set high above her royal city and looked over it, wondering how she won the battle. Celena walked behind her, and put and hand on Danica shoulder. Danica turned around and express her concern to the wise woman. Celena smiled and told her Candra wrote to her before Danica visited the tribe. She wrote and said that she put a spell upon her to ensure that she, Danica, learned everything she was supposed to and learned to love. That was what would break the spell. Danica falling in love with her one true love, Daniel, and her magic. In which, she did. Danica nodded her head. She placec a hand on her belly, caressing it, while looking down upon her people and tribe, wondering where everything will lead to next.

THE END


End file.
